Freezing X Infinite Stratos: An Alternate Timeline
by Paro-D
Summary: An experimental cross-over of Freezing and Infinite Stratos Universe,and almost everything that comes into the author's mind. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.
1. First Session: Prologue

I do not own any of the Freezing or Infinite Stratos franchises. This cross-over story is merely fan fiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: PrologueMemories of Friendship

Throughout the history,humanity has developed weapons of war as far as our ancestors could record,from simple stones and sticks,to swords and arrows, and to guns and gadgets . Weapons have been significant assets to human history, as they have been one of the deciding factors of conflicts ever since the dawn of man.

NOVAs, extra-terrestrial beings that appeared on Earth in the year 2012, had mankind pushed backed into its extinction by their overwhelming prowess. Modern weapons such as cannons and missiles were ineffective against these otherworldly beings, even dozens of military tanks and warships were singlehandedly destroyed by them in just one fell swoop. As everything seemed to be grim for humanity's future , a mysterious Individual known as Maria Lancelot descended to Earth and became mankind's last hope as she allied herself to humans and fought on their behalf against her own kin. Using Volt Weapons she fought the NOVAs singlehandedly up until her death in the 4th NOVA Clash. During these times the organization Chevalier was created to train soldiers and create weapons to counter the NOVAs per warnings of Maria Lancelot herself as these invasions would continue into the future. Despite her sacrifice the NOVA invasions continued, but her legacy would forever be remembered in history as the First Pandora.

After her death Gengo Aoi proposed two plans of countering NOVAs, the Valkyrie and Pandora project. Both projects aims to recreate Maria Lancelot's capabilities by copying her Stigmata, the source of her powers, and grafts them to soldier's bodies. The Valkyrie project uses a safer method, where a disposable type of injectable stigmatas but of lower quality than the original one would be implanted to common soldiers. On the other hand,the Pandora was rather a double - edged sword, where the mass - produced stigmatas of equal purity would be implanted on selected individuals who had high synchronity rates with stigmata and let them mature into their bodies over time. Despite the dangers of being succumbed by their stigmatas and turned into NOVAs themselves, the Pandora project would be chosen over the Valkyrie, as the current technology existed at that time could not support the latter and would consume a lot more of resources and time to develop its complete system. From there on Chevalier funded Genetics academies all over the world to recruit and train Pandoras to prepare for the NOVA clashes that would occur in the future.

Several years after the creation of Pandoras, a new revolutionary weapon system was conceptualized, in the form of a mechanical exoskeleton. This exoskeleton , better known as Infinite Stratos(IS), is presented to the world by the genius yet eccentric Shinonono Tabane. It had flight capabilities far exceed modern warplanes, shielding systems that would make tank armors pale in comparison, sensory systems that outclasses even EWAC equipped vehicles, and modular armaments that surpasses conventional weaponry. Despite its outstanding features however, the NOVA invasion continues to drag on and very few had paid attention to her creation as the world focused instead of further increasing their support towards Chevalier.

A month later after it's introduction a "mysterious hacker" hijacked every military facilities all over the world causing every single missile weapon systems to target all major cities in Japan. As everything seemed to be a lost cause for the Japanese people, a lone IS codenamed "White Knight" appeared out of nowhere and neutralized more than a thousand of these missiles with a mere sword and energy-based weaponry, catching every single country by surprise. It's faceless pilot claimed no allegiance to any nation or organization,and was attacked by several major powers trying to capture or destroy it. It fended off all of its attackers, destroying hundreds of fighter aircrafts, disabling several aircraft carriers and their naval escorts, and a few more weaponized military spy satellites. Even contemporary Chevalier Pandora cadets sent to stop it on its tracks were unable to destroy or capture the White Knight and were defeated by it instead. After the attacks the "White Knight" IS suddenly disapppeared from the face of the planet, and was never seen again and its pilot's identity remains a mystery to the general public.

The UN, finally acknowledged the overall capabilities of the machine, began reconsidering giving their support to the development of IS tech, but not violating the "Alaska Treaty", which stated that the IS would be used for military combat only in tandem with the Pandoras during NOVA clashes, and any existing IS and Pandora technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others. Despite this however IS creator Tabane Shinonono had gone into hiding after she created the 467 IS cores that would be shared by every country, and Aoi Gengo refuses to share any hidden truths within the Pandora project which earned him the mistrust of several powerful nations, even high-ranking officials within Chevalier itself.

Soon after the funding of IS Academy, people around the world began to ask themselves "which is better, becoming a Pandora or an IS pilot?", and it's currently in debate whether one of them would be terminated or both programs would continue to operate into the future. Since then IS pilots and Pandora cadets were often in heated competition to prove that they were much more combat worthy than the other to gain more public trust.

Despite these weapons and devices became the world's most prominent deterrents, there is one particular element they had; They can be only fully utilized by women. Males can also be implanted with stigmata to become limiters, but they must be paired to a Pandora due to the nature of the stigmatas and still quite too vulnerable to fend for themselves. As for the IS units so far only women can be recognized as pilots by these highly advanced machines due to the configurations made into the IS themselves. Its creator stated that she did not deliberately configure it to be female-exclusive,rather it was a accidental side effect. While she did not consider this a major design flaw it however made a huge impact on the world, as the power balance between men and women were now tipped into the favor of the once heavily discriminated gender. The once called "Weaker sex" is now the driving force of the world...

-Seiran Junior High School-

End of School Hours...

"Kazuya!"

A young boy calls out to his friend, which he slightly resembles as both had bluish-black hair, brown eyes and almost of the same height.

"Ah,Ichika-Kun!"Kazuya happily replied. Ichika then joins him as they walk towards the main gate.

When these two seen together they are often mistaken as siblings, much to their embarrassment. The only noticeable difference between them is Ichika is slightly well built than Kazuya, due to his constant and strict Kendo training with his sister and a close childhood friend.

"I heard you're going to IS academy, Ichika-san.", the young Aoi said.

"Yeah..." Ichika replied. "Chifuyu-nee insisted on enrolling me there...or rather she forced me to..." saying it with a slightly frightened look.

"Ahahaha..." Kazuya nervously laughed, as he knows how scary her older sister can be. Kazuya only saw her several times,but judging by her demeanor towards Ichika he can tell that she is obviously strict on disciplining him.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Ichika then asked, "What school were you planning to enroll at again?"

"West Genetics." Kazuya replied. "Gramps and Sis said they've already taken care of the paperwork for me, so I'm all settled to go there."

"I see..." Ichika sighed, "Guess we won't be seeing each other more often, huh?" saddened by the fact that he's not going to often hang around with one of the few male friends that he had.

Kazuya then followed with ,"Well, we can see each other during summer breaks,right? And during those annual friendly competitions..."

"Hmm,I guess you're right..." Ichika added,with a faint smile on his face.

"Hey,Why are you guys leaving me behind!? "Calling out to them is also a young lad who is the same age as them. His physical appearance is almost the same as Ichika and Kazuya ,but he had slightly longer dark brown hair,pure black pupils and a bit higher pitched voice.

"Oh,Kogure-kun!"

"Kogure-san!"

Both boys were surprised to see their energetic schoolmate running towards the two of them and catching up on their pace.

"What are you guys talking about, huh?" The cheerful little kid asked, "I bet you two were talking about wooing your sisters, weren't you?"

Both Kazuya and Ichika blushed at the same time the moment Kogure shamelessly asked how the two fantasized at their older sisters much to their chagrin.

Ichika quickly responds with, "K-Kogure-san, that's not it!" as he still had mixed reactions whenever her sister is inviting her to take a bath together every now and then.

"Wh-What are you talking about!? And aren't you a bit too young to talk about something like that!?" Kazuya denied his accusations with a flustered expression, as it was still fresh in his memory about that one time where he was caught watching porn by his sister and ends up being forced to do lecherous acts with her.

"Eh? No need to hide them to me, though. Everyone here in school were talking about it." Kogure continued. "Rumors has it that you guys were already dating your sisters in secret~"

"...What!? I've never heard those rumors before!" Ichika exclaimed, infuriated that such false rumors were spreading throughout the schoolgrounds without him noticing.

"We-We're not doing anything of the sort!" Kazuya further blushes more as he was already feeling the pressure of being interrogated about his relationship with his older sister.

"Suspicious , very suspicious..." said Kogure, with a very unconvinced look on his face.

"Give me a break..." as both Kazuya and Ichika simultaneously sighed in unison.

"Kazuya!" A sweet feminine voice coming from the main school gate was calling at Kazuya, whom he immediately recognizes. She has yellowish olive eyes, back-length black hair with the sides tied to her back that compliments her navy blue dress Genetics Uniform. The three boys then exited out the main gate and greeted Aoi Kazuha,Kazuya's older sister.

"Ah, Nee-san!" Kazuya happily greeted her, "Have you waited too long?"

"Not really." Kazuha answered, "I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Good afternoon,Kazuha-san." a warm greeting presented by Kogure and Ichika.

"Oh, good afternoon too Ichika-san,Kogure-san." responded Kazuha,after she gave a smile to the two.

"What are you doing,Ichika?Hurry up!" Calling to Ichika waiting at the roadside is tall woman in her 20's sitting on the hood of her black sports car. She had split long black hair much like Ichika's, wears a formal black business attire complete with stockings and high-heeled shoes.

"Chi-Chifuyu-nee!?" Surprised that his sister was waiting for him at the main gate, "Shouldn't you be in IS Academy right now?" Ichika asks.

Chifuyu then answered him with "You still haven't submitted your application form to the Registrar!And you haven't filed up that IS aptitude test sent to you by Kuromochi Industries!"

"Oh crap,I totally forgot about that!"Ichika exclaimed,as he scratches the back of his head.

"Seriously Ichika,you forgot things easily..." Kogure's comment to Ichika makes the Aoi siblings chuckle while Chifuyu face palmed out of embarrassment.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Ichika retorted back at Kogure,who wanted to escape from this embarrassing moment.

"Ichika!"Yelled Chifuyu,who had her arms crossed while tapping her left bicep with her finger,"How long are you gonna make me wait!?"

"Y-Yes, I'm coming!" Before Ichika left his two friends he said, "Well,I'll see you guys around." After that he quickly goes to his sister and rides home.

"Yeah. until tomorrow then." Kazuya replied in a happy tone, before he goes on his way home while accompanied by Kazuha.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kogure is last to respond, as he sees the two of them off leaving him behind.

"A~Ah, it's really nice to have a beautiful older sister taking care of you, huh?"

He then walks away in an opposite direction, where his house is located downtown near the train station that connects to the West Genetics Academy.

Kogure Suguru,a cheerful and energetic twelve-year old boy is living in a rather lonely lifestyle. He's been in an orphanage as far as he can remember until he was adopted by the Suguru family when he turned five. However during his 7th birthday he had lost his foster parents in a car accident,with only him and his adopted sister as the sole survivor. His foster-sister, Miyu Suguru, died in the line of duty as a Pandora during the 8th NOVA clash when he was but ten years old. With him as the only resident in the once lively Suguru house a few Suguru relatives and family friends often visits him to ease the boy of his loneliness, but doesn't really stay for long due to their tight schedules. Some of them even persuaded him to come live with them as their adopted son, but he refuses every single offer as Kogure believes that house is the only place that he can call home.

Arriving in his house,he then opens the gate and faces the lifeless corridors and instinctively said...

"I'm home..."

End Chapter 1


	2. Session 2: The Last Boring Day

This story is pure fan-fiction. Any similarities to the names of original characters and places to real people/places or other fan-fiction stories is purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>It was just like every other morning in the Suguru residence...<p>

"Nee-san...Wake up..." A boy with an innocent voice is calling out to his sister,who was still in her deep sleep.

"Hhhnnnnhh...ZZzzzzZZzzzz..." Oblivious to the sweet voice that was calling out to her, she still continues her long slumber while her little brother was attempting to wake her up by continuously shaking her body.

"Nee-san,Wake up already!Nee-san!" The boy shouts, but to no avail. His sister was still fast asleep after all his earlier attempts to wake her up.

"Sigh,I guess it all comes into this..." Running out of patience, he comes up with a last attempt. He picks up a glass and fills it with water from a nearby water jug. "Sorry about this,Nee-san..." Steadily aiming at her face, he then splashes his sister's face with a glass full of water.

"Whoa!Wh-Wha-Hey!" She then wakes up,with an understandable angry expression. Staring fiercely at the boy who doused her with a glass of water, She angrily shouts "What was that for!?" at her little brother.

"How was your 'Refreshing Morning',Nee-san?" A sarcastic tone followed by a mischievous smile paints the expression of the nine-year-old boy who deliberately gave his sister a nasty wet surprise to wake her up.

"Dammit Kogure!" She angrily retorted, "Why did you have to wake me up like this!?" as she grabs Kogure's collar and held him high enough to have his feet rose 3 inches from the ground.

While he was struggling from her grip he said "This is the most effective way of waking up a total sleeping beauty like you, Nee-san." however Kogure added, "...Hold on, you're not really that much of a beauty, so I'll take back what I said..." he added, as further insult to his sister.

"Why you...!" She then pulls Kogure towards her chest and comically drills his head with her fist.

"AAaahh! Nee-san, Stop it! Stop it! Aahh!" he repeatedly pleaded to his sister, while trying to wriggle out of her headlock.

"I don't plan to stop anytime soon~" Her sister teasingly answered while she continuously punish the boy despite his protests.

"Hey, Miyu-Neesan..." Kogure's voice suddenly changes into a more serious tone, prompting her sister to stop harassing him.

"Hm,what is it?" Miyu then asks him in a soft calming voice, "Tell me, what's bothering you? I'm your sister after all..." she then loosens her grip on Kogure and gently cuddled him for comfort.

"...You're going to come home alive, right? I mean, since you've already became a Pandora..." with a sad expression on his face Kogure snuggled up on her sister's bosom and slowly wraps his arms around her body. It was like he's wanting to feel more of his sister's warmth and doesn't intend to let go of her.

"..." Wanting to comfort her little brother she smiled and said "It's all right, Kogure. I'll always come back to you, no matter what..." she then slowly pats his head. "Don't you worry...Nee-san is strong, you know..."

"Nee-san..." Kogure slowly closes his eyes and presses on her sister's chest.

"Ara, ara..." said Miyu with a faint smile, "Aren't you a bit too old for this?~"

-**June, year 2065**-

During this vivid moment someone was calling out Kogure's name with an echoing voice. It had a different tone than his sister, but very familiar nevertheless.

"Kogure..." At first it was soft and gentle, barely audible for the sleeping Kogure to notice. It was a voice of a woman.

"Hnnnhh..." Is the only reply Kogure gave to the person who was trying to wake him up from his sweet dream.

"Kogure...!" Her voice then become louder, and more aggressive than the last one. She's getting more impatient.

"Hnnngghhh...ZZzzzzzzZZzzzz..." still fast asleep, Kogure just shrugged her off with a snore.

"Mou...KOGURE!"

She then proceeds to lift the left side of his bed and flips it upside down, slamming Kogure on the floor hard enough to make a large 'Thud' sound.

"Aaagghhh!" He finally wakes up, "Oww,What the hell!?" as Kogure crawls his way underneath the upside down bed while holding his bleeding nose.

"Honestly, just how lazy can you be?" The young woman scolded, "You're going to be late again for school."

"Ha-Hazel!? What are you doing here!?" Kogure replied, while wiping off the blood splatter on his face.

Hazel Suguru, 17 years old, is one of Kogure's cousin and self-proclaimed guardian and caretaker. She is a student in West Genetics and the 10th strongest 3rd year in the academy. She is the youngest daughter of Lt. Mishima Suguru, the younger brother of Hiroto Suguru (Kogure's foster Father) and Monica Edelheart, A Pandora ranked captain in Chevalier along with Yumi Kim. She had back length ponytail-tied dirty blonde hair,ruby colored eyes, creamy white complexion and a well-endowed body physique that signifies her western origin. She met Kogure when her parents visited the Suguru House during Kogure's 5th birthday, the very same day he was adopted. At first meeting she and Kogure doesn't get along very well, but eventually warms up to him after spending some time in the Suguru residence.

"You know, you don't have to stop by every single morning...and wake me up in a violent way..." said Kogure, with an irritated expression.

"If I don't come here now and then this house is as good as a dump site. Look, you don't even clean up your room. " Hazel frowned, with her hands on her waist "And you're not the type who would wake up early with just an alarm clock."

"Hey, I'm not that irresponsible. I can take care of myself and this house." He then looks at his surroundings, looking at the piles of unwashed clothing, food leftovers and tons of scratch paper scattered all over his room. "...Okay, maybe a little..."

Hazel said, "Mou, you should be more aware about sanitary hazards..." while she flips again his bed as easy as flipping pancakes and arranges it into its original position.

"But seriously, you really don't have to come here." He said, "I mean, It's already a burden for you to commute from this city to West Genetics, right?"

"It's okay." She answered, "I've told Mama I want to stay here in Shintoshi, in exchange that I should visit you every day. She even said I should come here more often during my weekends."

"They don't really have to go that far for me..." He thought, "But I'm really grateful that you're doing this for me, Hazel." He said, while helping her picking up the scattered paper scratching.

She then replied, "I-It's not like I'm willing to go visit you. I-I was just doing what Mama said to me..." while trying to look away from Kogure.

"You're going to be a good wife some day..." Kogure added, looking at her while she cleans up the rest of the food waste still sitting on the bedside.

"W-W-Wi-Wife!?" she stuttered in response, "Wh-What are you talking about!? Ju-Just hurry up and go take a bath already!" She said to Kogure while blushing and getting all flustered as she tries to concentrate more on arranging his scattered clothing on the floor.

"What's with her all of a sudden...?" Kogure thought to himself, unknowingly making Hazel uncomfortable on her part. They were already finishing up cleaning Kogure's room until...

*CRRRAAAASSSHHH!*

"Whoa!?"

"What the!?"

"KOOGUUREE!" A girl wearing reading glasses then busts herself in the window of Kogure's room, surprising the two.

She shouted, "Hey Kogure,do you wanna see my newest equalizer? It's really neat,you see!" But after she saw Hazel her excited behavior turns into contempt, "Wha!? Why's that gorilla with you!?"

"S-Sayaka-chan!?" Kogure exclaimed, as he looks at the girl who broke into his window.

"Y-You again!?" Hazel shouted, "And who're you calling a gorilla!?"

Sayaka Hasegawa, a 15-year old cheerful girl is Kogure's childhood friend who moved into their neighborhood eight years ago. She is a first year student and a member of student council in IS Academy. She is the only daughter of Kikuichi Hasegawa and Ayase Inui, two of the world's most prominent researchers in IS technology. She had shoulder-length wavy dark blue hair, jade eyes, snow white complexion and a slender young body typical of a Japanese teen. When she first met Kogure she was very shy and unsociable due to her gloomy nature and cold attitude towards other kids. However as Kogure persists on being friends with her she finally opens up to him and slowly changes her personality into that of a cheerful and hyperactive girl.

"Sayaka, you...You do know how to use a door, right!? Why are you always entering through the window!?" Hazel exclaimed, while she points her finger at the girl who is still standing on the window.

"What? You had a problem with that?" Sayaka said, "I don't care anything what you say, though. I'll decide wherever I want to enter this house."

"The problem is you're troubling Kogure with this!" Hazel reacted, "Don't you think about his privacy!?" She then points at Kogure.

"It doesn't really matter,isn't it? as long as we see each other it's fine, right Kogure?~" Sayaka continued, winking at Kogure.

"So my opinion in this isn't really important...?" Kogure thought to himself.

"You..." Hazel angrily declared, "If you don't fix that attitude of yours I'll be the one who's going to straighten you up..." she then sharpen her glare to Sayaka, "...in a painful way."

"Hoh...Scary, scary." Sayaka teased, "I never thought that a gorilla would scare me away with an ugly face~"

"You're really getting on my nerve..." Hazel then raised and clenches her fist, "And stop calling me a gorilla!"

"I can see it clearly now. With that violent attitude of yours no wonder every boys in your school were outright turning you down to be your limiter partner." Sayaka continued, "You had a pretty face and figure, but your personality's too rough to handle..."

"B-Better than some hyperactive stupid mecha otaku like you!" Hazel retorted, getting more irritated as she couldn't exactly say everything what Sayaka says is wrong.

"Hmm~ Already running out of insults, are we?" Sayaka further tries to provoke Hazel, "It's true that I am a fan of mecha anime, but I don't really find it insulting to be called a mecha otaku. Well, It's not like a lowly rank 10th Pandora could even be compared to an elitist like me, let alone beating me in a annual tournament..."

"Grrr,you...!" Hazel gritted her teeth, while already having multiple comically enlarged veins on her face.

"Hah! All bark, no bite. Why not just go back to the jungle where you came from~" Sayaka taunts her more, with her hands signaling Hazel to come attack her.

"Will you two stop it already? Its so early in the morning and you two were fighting here..." Kogure intervened, while he steps in between the two.

"Kogure, it's best for you not to be close with this primitive Pandora here." Sayaka said. "She's a good example of a typical Pandora, a woman who knows nothing but to use her fists, not her brains."

"...You're really testing my temper, are you?" Hazel replied, "If you don't shut up now I'll stuff that mouth of yours with your own guts...!"

"See that? she's only good at violence." Sayaka added.

"Sayaka-chan, you're the one who's provoking her..." Kogure said.

Sayaka then concludes with, "Well because that's exactly what she is...a brainless fighting idiot."

"I heard enough!" Hazel snapped at Sayaka, "Let's go outside. I'll show you why you have to respect Pandoras like me!"

"Fine then!" Sayaka replied, "I'm going to test my newest equalizer to you anyway!"

Kogure tries to intervene again with, "Uhm...aren't you girls pushing this too far?"

"Stay out of this! This is our fight!" is the only answer that he get from the two girls before they rushed outside of his house.

"Uhh, Okay then..." Kogure silently muttered, "Why do they always end up fighting for stupid reasons...?" he thought.

While the two girls were fighting outside battle royale style, Kogure was already preparing to leave his house and heads to Kamagawa High School.

"I'll be going now..." He said while the two were still busy beating each other.

-**Kamagawa Senior High School**-

The Kamagawa Senior High School is one of the few public schools that can be found in Shintoshi City. Located just on the rim of Shintoshi near the shoreline, one can see the West Genetics academy Island on the left side while the IS Academy on the right when viewed from the back of the school. Kogure Suguru, now 15 years old, is looking at the two schools from the rooftops of this school while he waits for his next class.

"Haa~, this is so boring..." Kogure sighed. "I wonder if Ichika and Kazuya were already having fun in their schools..."

**IS Academy,Classroom 1-1**...

"Seriously, am I really the only male student here...?"

Ichika, having previously enrolled to schools that were open to both male and female students is overwhelmed by the fact that he's the only boy in a school full of girls and every one of them is fascinated to see him.

"Damn it, what's with them? they're all staring at me..." Ichika thought to himself, while trying not to be too nervous. "Houki, help me out here...!" He then calls out Houki Shinonono, one of the few faces that he knew, to at least talk with her.

"Hmph..." However she just ignores him and looks away, much to his disbelief.

"...H-Houki..." Ichika sighed, "What's with her?" he thought to himself.

"Hmph, looks like I'm going to have a troublesome bunch this year..." A woman wearing a black formal suit then walks in and goes at the front desk.

"Chifuyu-nee!?" Ichika carelessly called her sister immediately after he sees her.

She then gave her a smack in the head with a clipboard and said "Idiot. That's Orimura-sensei to you, Ichika."

"Ow..." Ichika exclaimed as he caresses the swelling part of his head.

"Ichika, you idiot..." Houki thought as he looked at Ichika being scolded by his sister.

-**West Genetics, Main Building Corridor**-

"...Ah..."

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry!"

Kazuya on the other hand was in no better situation. He jumps in the way of the two Pandoras who were fighting right in front of him after the two combatants jumped into the lower floor. He attempted to save the blonde haired woman while she's trapped into some rubble by holding her from the back and pulls away the blonde woman from her opponent's chained weights.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kazuya apologizes again, "I thought you were in trouble, so I kinda tried to save you..." while he was still clinging into her.

"Ah..." The blonde beauty just stared blushing at the boy who is still pinning her down much to her embarrassment.

"U-Uhm..." She asked, "Could you please move?"

"Ah? O-Of course!" Kazuya panicky moves away from the feared Satellizer El Bridget and quickly gives her a hand to help her stand up.

Satellizer then reaches to his hand and said, "...Th-Thank you..." still flustered and looking away from him.

"Ah, you're welcome." Kazuya replied, while he pulls her towards him.

"P-President, this is..." Ticy said, surprised to see the strongest second-year student known to beat up anyone who touches her is having such reaction to a boy even after Kazuya embraced her.

"I know,I can't believe it too..." Chiffon responded. "This is the first time I've seen her having a girly expression like that..."

"What's with this romantic atmosphere all of a sudden!?" Her red-haired opponent was puzzled to see that the Untouchable Queen was having such a reaction after being embraced by Kazuya. "...Now this kinda ruins my mood for me to continue this carnival..."

"Kazuya! Are you Al-" A worried Kazuha arrives on the scene, only to find her little brother and the Untouchable Queen to be holding hands and blushing. "W-What's going on here!?"

-**Shintoshi City**-

Night time...

"Haa, another boring day..."

Kogure was walking alone on the streets of Shintoshi after he's done from his part-time job. He then looks up, staring at the night sky thinking that he's been living in a too ordinary lifestyle.

"I wonder if something exciting is going to happen to me one day..."

Somewhere, A crimson-haired woman is standing atop of a building, looking at the city below her. Her face is obscured despite the moonlight behind her illuminates her surroundings.

"I must hurry...I have to find a way to destroy that weapon..."

End Chapter 2


	3. information

Next Chapter Information:

ATA-O56 Maverick

Head Height: 2.4 meters

Empty Weight: 4.5 tons

Basic Weaponry:

Banisher - A beam rifle resembling an AK-47 assault rifle

Staunch Defender - A shield made of E-Carbon material treated with Anti-beam coating

Burning Courage - A modified army knife/heat dagger

The Maverick is Germany's second generation IS that was created during the end of the 8th NOVA clash. Its armaments are essentially basic in configuration, but allows a wide range of customization due to multiple hard points on its frame. While being very bulky and heavily armored which made it unable to fly at high altitudes, its hovering speed can outmatch a Pandora's no interval double Accel with little difficulty. However after the introduction of the much more nimble and maneuverable Rafael IS units by Dunois Enterprise it quickly fell into the sidelines and later cancelled for mass production. A few half completed commander type units would later be modified into 3rd Generation IS units, The Schwarzer Series.

(Scene 3 is now 60 % complete, so please look forward to it :) )


	4. Session 3: Secret Weapon (Part 1 of 2)

Scene 3A : A Looming Threat / Secret Weapon

- Ohrdruf Military Base, German borders -

"Division Wave!"

A wave of strong wind struck down several flying IS units in mid-air forcing them to land hard on solid ground. The wind was no ordinary atmospheric  
>turbulence, rather it was a special technique unleashed by a single woman standing atop the front bunker.<p>

"Khh, Fall Back!" One of the IS pilots shouted, signaling her comrades to fall back and regroup. "Damn it, I didn't expect there were Pandoras guarding this base...!" the seven unit IS squad then creates a circular formation while they continuously shoot rounds after rounds of SMG bullets trying to break through the ambush of several Genetics Pandoras.

"...Confirmed direct hit. Proceeding to suppress enemy fire."

Julia Munberk, Genetics Panzer's top rank third year student and world's third strongest Pandora along with two Chevalier officer Pandoras were in command of a small platoon of Pandoras that defends the German Base. She only expected that they were only sent here to help reconstructing the aging stronghold, but never in her calculations that she would be encountering several unknown IS units in this base.

"..Disrupting enemy formation." The Maverick then unleashes another deadly gust at the cornered IS squad, forcing them to break the formation and spread out in the open ground. The IS pilots then find themselves in a lock-down as they are separated and individually engaging the Pandoras that are waiting for them at the side bunkers. Due to their superior numbers and terrain advantage all the hostile IS units are neutralized and pinned down by the Genetics Pandoras, but mostly done by their limiters using freezing.

"Damn it, we're surrounded!" One of the IS pilots then attempts to cut through the ambush, but ends up being slammed down into the solid ground by a Chevalier Pandora. The Chevalier Pandora further rendered the IS unit immobile by damaging her flight unit and let her limiter partner cast freezing around her area, with three other cadet Pandoras damaging the leg and arm unit.

"Hmph, I'm not impressed." The Chevalier Pandora mocks the IS pilot as she steps on her back, grinding the IS's backpack with her heels. She was  
>confident that they've already won the battle, until...<p>

"...!? T-There's still more of them coming!" One of the cadet Pandoras then pointed at the mountain range where more IS units were descending into the area. They're composed of several heavily armored close to mid-range types, a couple of sniper and artillery types, and a few more nimble melee-type IS.

"Tch, reinforcements? Just how many of these damn machines we'll have to fight off?" The other Chevalier Pandora then looks at the new arrivals, "And just who are these IS pilots anyway? They don't seem sent by Phantom Task..."

"Assessing current situation, calculating enemy strength." Julia Munberk mumbles to herself, while re-summoning her SSS-type Volt Weapon and readies up for another surprise attack.

"Heheh, too bad." The pinned down IS pilot talks back at the Chevalier Pandora, "But looks like it's time to say your prayers."

"Quiet, you." The Chevalier Pandora then kicks the IS pilot's face, knocking out cold the now half-naked soldier.

"Behind us!" One of the cadet Pandoras shouted, after she heard some metallic clicking from the back prompting them to look at the IS unit who managed sneak behind them. The Pandoras fail to notice that there was an eighth member who detached herself from the main squad and used an optic camouflage system to hide herself and waited for a chance to strike. The cloaked IS unit then reveals herself and bombards the cadet Pandoras and limiters with several micro missiles, heavily injuring them save for the Chevalier Pandora who managed to jump away from the surprise attack.

The IS pilot deploys her modified beam rifle, activating its heat blade function. After she heats up its thrusters the IS charges towards the  
>Chevalier Pandora at speeds almost as fast as a bullet train.<p>

"O-Optic camouflage!?Khh!" The Chevalier Pandora managed to evade the eighth IS's bayonet stab, but she loses her balance after she trips on the previously defeated IS's damaged armor.

"Damn it!" The Chevalier Pandora could only look at the glowing hot blade as she lies on the ground defenseless. However...

*Kabooom!*

A fast projectile then smashes into the arm unit of the attacking hostile IS, disarming her bayonet rifle and damaging the arm unit. Several more rounds of heavy bullets rains down on the disarmed IS, further damaging and disabling her machine. All of the combatants then looked at the direction where the metal slugs came from. What they saw is another squad of IS units that began firing on the incoming IS reinforcements that descends on the mountain range. Unlike their reaction to their opponents, the Pandoras immediately recognizes the armored squad that's coming towards them.

"Schwarze Hase!?" The Genetics Pandoras are amused to see that these elite armored squadron were flying above them and fending off the remaining IS units that attempts to get near the old fortress.

The silver-haired Schwarze Hase commander then thought to herself as she looks at the hostile IS units, "Those machines, I think I've seen them before..." She then gave an order with a strong voice, "Secure the perimeter of the base! Our only objective is to prevent them from taking over the base, so don't chase them too far!"

"Roger!" All of her units then positioned themselves to encircle the base, while at the same time fires away at the hostile IS units that are still advancing towards the base.

"Khh, they came sooner than we anticipated..." The enemy IS unit Captain doesn't want to leave her defeated comrades behind and bring news of defeat to her superiors, however she's also hesitant to fight head-on the combined forces of Schwarze Hase and Genetics Panzer Pandoras that are already overwhelming them.

"It can't be helped...Retreat!"

Decided that the battle is already a lost cause the enemy leader orders her squad to escape from the area, leaving behind her fallen comrades that have already been captured by Genetics Panzer Pandoras and Schwarze Hase units.

"You came late." Is Julia's greeting to the commander of Schwarze Hase, Laura Bodewig, as she landed in front of the Genetics Pandoras.

"Any damages to your side?" Laura asks with a cold tone.

"Nothing really. Just some broken bones, deep wounds, and damaged pride." A Chevalier Pandora answered, while she holds her bleeding arm.

"I see." Afterwards she then inspects the broken IS machine that she shot down earlier. "Maverick Models, huh? I never thought I'll be seeing one in action out here..." She then began accessing the IS core with a portable scanner and looks through the database records of the fallen enemy IS unit.

"You recognize these machines?" Julia asks with a stern look.

"Yes." Laura replied, "This IS unit is the prototype of our own Schwarzer series, but looks like this one has been modified for use with an unregistered IS core."

"So you have any idea who are these people then?" One of the Chevalier Pandora intervened.

"I don't." Laura added, "They are stolen from our armory before we could even dismantle these prototype units. Even with our digital surveillance systems we didn't saw the culprits themselves, so it could be anyone we would suspect, including Phantom Task..."

"Stolen?" Julia asks with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired IS pilot answered, "A year ago we found out that the armory containing the Maverick units are empty, with evidences that the  
>electronic locks are hacked from the outside. And it happened two days before the designated date of dismantling those machines."<p>

"Then who would've stolen these machines? Don't tell me it's an inside job?" One of the Chevalier Pandoras raised a question.

"We could just ask these pilots themselves. It would be much faster and easier that way." Laura then looked at the unconscious IS pilot who was earlier knocked unconscious by the Chevalier Pandora.

"No good." Schwarze Hase second-in-command Clarissa Harfouch intervened into their conversation, "These IS have built-in self-euthanasia devices attached to their backpacks. They are programmed to activate the moment the AB (Absolute Barrier) would be depleted and the pilot becomes unconscious."

"So they're willing to sacrifice their lives to maintain their secrecy, huh? That's some wicked measures to conceal their identity." Said Laura, while staring at the corpse of the IS pilot.

"They're not working for the former Stasi... are they?" The Chevalier Pandora suggested.

"Unlikely." Said Julia, "The German government had already relinquished any other kind of military activities to Chevalier after the funding of Panzer and  
>Schwarze Hase."<p>

"Why do you think they want this old base anyway?" The Chevalier Pandoras then looked at the long-forgotten stronghold, "I don't think there's something of special value in this base. And this site isn't really an ideal place to build up an army..."

"Now with that in mind..." Clarissa asks the Pandoras, "Why you guys are here?"

"We were only ordered to escort these engineers to repair and restore this old fortress." Julia then points out the workers, engineers and scientists who are hiding inside the main command post of the base.

One Schwarze Hase member asks, "So why there's an order to restore this base anyway? It doesn't really makes sense to me."

"we're only told the details of the mission, not the purpose of it." Julia commented with a stoic voice.

"we're not going to start questioning orders, aren't we?" Said one of the cadet Pandoras, which puts an ambivalent feeling on the Pandoras and Schwarze Hase IS pilots as they are all thinking why they are gathered in this place.

"Clarissa, We're going back." Before her units further give more unnecessary remarks that could cause more commotion she orders her units to prepare carrying the fallen IS units back to their base for further investigation, "I hope you don't mind taking these IS pilots with us."

"Not really." Julia coldly replied.

"I see." Laura nodded, "I take it that you can handle everything from here on?" She asks returning the cold tone.

"Of course." Julia answered sternly.

"Very well." Confirming Julia's answer Laura then looks at her squadron and commanded, "Schwarz Hase, move out!*"

"Yes, Ma'am." Clarissa responds, along with other Schwarz Hase units to carry the fallen IS back to their HQ, leaving behind the Pandoras who remained on the base.

"Questioning orders, huh?" Julia thought to herself, as she looked at the silent night sky.

- Chevalier Grand Canyon Base -

"So, any updates about the current whereabouts of that damn thief?"

Raddox Phantomime, the current commander-in-chief of Chevalier is in a vexed mood as the situation in the main Chevalier HQ is clearly dire. Sitting on his office table while facing the holographic images of several Chevalier officers he discusses the very incident that caused the commotion.

"None, sir." Sgt. Richard Heathcliff answered, "Currently there are no reports of any suspicious individual that matches our criteria."

"None, huh?" While Raddox taps his cigar on an ash tray, "Tch. To think that our security systems would be this unreliable..."

"Do you think that Gengo Aoi is behind all of this incident?" Col. Leonard Schweitzer intervened, "We all know he's been too secretive ever since he became the top researcher of this organization."

"Probably not. That old bastard doesn't even have the need to pull out a dirty trick like this just to make fools out of us..." Raddox added, "I bet somewhere at this moment he's laughing at us while we're panicking like this just for a stolen weapon..."

"Hold on." Lt. Alfred Hughes then asks a sensitive question, "Just exactly what kind of weapon was stolen from us?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information yet." Raddox only brushes off Alfred's questioning about the details about the stolen weapon.

"Raddox, we all know how sensitive this information would be. But if you can't give us any details about this stolen weapon then it would be outright  
>ridiculous to just randomly search for it." Alfred just scratches his forehead and then rest his head on his hands after he heard Raddox's answer to his<br>question.

"But we know who the culprit is." Under-secretary Marks Spencer joins in the conversation, "This information is enough, right?"

"You knew?" Alfred raises his eyebrows as he looks at Spencer with a deadpan face.

"Yes, and unfortunately..." Spencer closes his eyes and continued, "She was one of our most outstanding soldiers in our ranks."

"...What!?" All of the Chevalier officials attending the meeting almost stood up from their seats after they heard Spencer's revelation.

"How can this be?" Strategic advisor Oland Myers is in a conflicted state while he still copes on what he heard, "Didn't she realize that we Chevalier are  
>just doing our part protecting humanity?"<p>

"I say that's no big news." Gen. Tomohiro Suigetsu commented, "Remember those 'dirty jobs' that you guys forced your Pandoras to do? She's probably one of the Pandoras that are already fed up on how we used them as mere political deterrents. I bet she thinks of us as nothing more than just power-hungry tyrants who will do everything to protect our own interests. In fact I'm quite surprised that there is still no major uprisings within our organization even now."

"But, didn't she realized that if she betrayed Chevalier she's also betraying humanity's hope for survival?" Oland argued, "And, we were just protecting our organization from being manipulated by private companies-"

"You're just trying to control their incomes for your own benefit!" Tomohiro angrily raised his voice, "Because of your damn greediness you even attempted to do a hostile takeover against them through military force! Let me remind you that this organization is no mere political tool!"

"Okay, let's end that here. Pointless debate won't get us anywhere. What's important now is capturing that woman and retrieve that weapon." Spencer cuts in their argument, leaving an uneasy feeling on both men.

"Khh..."

"Hmph."

"So, who's that traitor who stole our latest weapon against the NOVAs?" Alfred asks, in hopes that he will be given a reasonable answer.

Spencer then presented a picture of a red-haired woman complete of her full biography on a hologram. "Marina Fujimiya, 23 years old. During her days as a Genetics student she was known as the Scarlet Crimson. After her two years of service she's promoted as Chevalier's 2nd division Captain and stationed here in Grand Canyon HQ. Last seen as an escort to Gengo Aoi along with Lt. Su-na Lee while he's visiting West Genetics six days ago."

"So, how do you think we can capture her?" Gen. Suigetsu presents a question, "We're still clueless as to how did she managed to outsmart our security systems and sneak past behind our backs to get that device even though this place is a heavily guarded facility and only a few selected staff are involved to create that weapon. Not to mention no one knew where she is hiding now."

"Captain class Pandoras didn't have much authority on the R&D department, so she probably took with her someone who knew about the project and used him/her to reveal the whereabouts of the device." Alfred hypothesized, "Then she escaped from here using a military plane exclusively reserved for immediate deployment units since that's the only way she can get through all the checkpoints and surveillance systems around here without arousing suspicion."

"So you're saying... she could be anywhere near any of our Genetics branches, right?" Leonard asks, with a slight unconvinced tone.

"It's possible, assuming that she didn't cut halfway through her predetermined route." Alfred then produced a holographic map on the center table, with lines and points representing the pathways and landing ports of their military planes.

"Then let's do something like this; we're sending several undercover agents to every Genetics branch to confirm her location and after we secured her there we'll send in a special team composed of staff of our choice to capture her." Spencer suggested. "Even if she attempted to deceive us by landing outside the designated points, it won't be too far away from any of our Genetics branch."

"We're not going to use nor notify the rest of the original Chevalier Spec Ops team?" Gen. Suigetsu asks with a doubtful look.

"No. Personally I want this operation to be clandestine as much as we can." Spencer answered the General's question, "We can't afford to have another public scandal just because of information leakage. Don't you agree, gentlemen?"

"Agreed." All of the Chevalier officers replied in unison.

"One after another, huh?" Raddox then rummage through his stack of papers, then picks up a certain folder that grimaces his poker face.

"I can't believe that our own soldiers were turning against us." Raddox massages his forehead while he looks at the list of several former Chevalier Pandoras that are labelled MIA, "I just hope this list won't get any longer..."

"If the public finds out that there are scandals like this among our organization we would lose credibility from the public and they'll shift their support  
>to the IS program." Myers continued, "What's even worse is they would replace our Pandoras with IS pilots and shut us down for good."<p>

"Many countries that are members of our organization are planning to compose their military of Pandora soldiers once the Nova threat has been neutralized." Spencer speculated, "If we can convince the public that we are a more reliable fighting force than those IS then we can just bury those issues with our own propaganda."

"But even so, very few are willing to join our organization to fight the NOVAs due to the mortality rate of Pandoras on the field." Field Commander  
>Sasagami Kouichirou speaks formally, "Though there's only a handful of people who had a passing aptitude to IS piloting, some of our promising recruits were now shifting to enroll at IS Academy as we speak."<p>

"That is quite problematic indeed." Spencer commented, "But, I don't think Gengo isn't going to be too troubled even with this in mind."

"Well, we do all know that there's always been a hidden trump card within that old bastard's sleeves, which often makes us being played right into his hands every time." Myers continued, "Gengo had already been aware of this fact but he doesn't seem to be too concern about it."

"In the end, it's only a matter of time before we completely lose control of public trust, huh.." Raddox comment fills the conference room with such  
>heavy atmosphere that it makes the Chevalier officials scrupulous at their seats.<p>

"As much as I want to disagree, You're right..." Spencer replied, closing his eyes thinking carefully what they must do in their next move...

Part 1 of 2 end


	5. Session 3: Secret Weapon (Part 2 of 2)

Scene 3B : Secret Weapon / The Accidental Host

**- Kamagawa High School -**

Breaktime...

"Hey Kogure, did you hear?" Nakajima, One of Kogure's classmates, opens up a topic about a popular rumor that has been the talk around the school campus.

"Huh...? About what?" Eating his sandwich he unfaithfully listens at his grinning classmate who enthusiastically tells the details of the said rumor.

"That the Scarlet Crimson is hiding somewhere in this city..." Nakajima then continued with a whisper, "And rumor has it that she's disguising herself as  
>a beautiful bystander."<p>

"The Scarlet Crimson, huh?" Kogure pondered, "Who's that?"

"Didn't you know? She's the infamous thief who breaks into the Chevalier's main base and stole some secret weapon from their safe house a few days ago." Nakajima explicitly detailed her 'features' to Kogure, "The only thing they knew about her is that she's in her twenties, having long wavy deep red hair, and had a pair of oddly colored eyes."

"Oddly colored..?" Kogure asks out of curiosity while he continues to munch on his sandwich.

Nakajima then raises his left index finger straight up and faces Kogure with a ghastly look. "They say her eyes had some mysterious effect to anyone who does an eye contact with her. Her hair color is also one of the most distinguishable traits that she had so they named her Scarlet Crimson. I bet she's a hottie with a supermodel booty, if you know what I mean." Answering Kogure's question followed by a creepy grin and awkward movement of his eyebrows.

"A beautiful notorious thief, huh? So, what did she stole?" Kogure asks while sipping up his orange juice, seemingly unaffected by his friend's story.

"That is also a mystery too. Chevalier never revealed what kind of weapon was stolen from them. Some say its Chevalier's ultimate trump card against the NOVAs and their biggest rival, the UN and their IS machines." Nakajima picks up Kogure's chips and munches on it, despite his friend's protest.

"Hmmm..." Kogure grumbled, "Everyone's making a racket of it just because of that?"

"Seriously, What's with you? You always acted like you're not interested what's happening around you." Nakajima asks with raised eyebrow, "It's like you weren't even aware of your surroundings. You're not even batting an eye on that new smoking hot Math teacher who started yesterday."

"Well, it's not much of a big deal, right?" Kogure finishes his sandwich in a single gulp and said, "I often see that new teacher going into the convenience store where I got my part-time job."

"WHAT!?" Nakajima squealed out of disbelief, "And you kept this a secret to your best friend!? How could you!"

"You're exaggerating too much." Kogure dismisses Nakajima's reaction with an exasperated face, "And pipe down that voice of yours, will you?"

"Man, I don't get you at all." Nakajima frowned, "You should be more active in your youth, just like me. The most valuable time of a person's life is his  
>teenage days, you know." He then points his thumb to himself, "If you do that, you can be as cool as I am. Well, at least you can share the spotlight with me." His smile then flashes brightly like a polished car paint job accompanying it with a wink.<p>

"Seriously? I don't expect you of all people would be saying that to me." Kogure then rolled his eyes lazily at Nakajima, "You're the most unpopular guy here in this school, you know."

"Wh-Whaa!?" Nakajima lets out another exaggerated shriek that echoes throughout the entire Kamagawa campus, "T-THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

- Shintoshi City, Outskirts -

Nighttime...

"Aah~ Another wasted day..." Sighing in an exhausted tone, Kogure was walking on his way home after his part-time job, tired and bored of his daily dose of School-work-home routine. "I wonder if Hazel or Sayaka-chan's already at my house..." He thought this night will be the same as any other night until...

"Clang...! Swoosh...!"

During his usual nighttime walk on the empty streets he heard weak sounds coming from the outer rim of the city, somewhere near the pier. From what he can tell he concluded it was the sound of metallic objects being pitted against each other.

"Hmmm.. What was that?" He thought to himself, while looking at the wall of buildings that blocks the port side. While not really an adventurer who will jump into any kind of situation just for fun, there are times that his curiosity gets the better of him. And this is one of those instances that tickles his  
>curiosity.<p>

Kogure unwittingly gets drawn into the noises of clashing metal and sounds of gunfire that was coming from the docking port. He then finds a small pathway Leading up to the Shintoshi docking port. Making his way into the narrow pathways he follows the faint sounds that enchants him to find the origin of these noises.

"What's happening there?"

As he comes closer to the pier the louder the sounds of the grinding metallic sounds. Peeking through the corner of a warehouse he saw an ongoing battle between heavily armored machines that are piloted by half-naked women, which Kogure immediately recognizes.

"I-IS units!?"

He then noticed that three IS machines were facing a single IS unit,which is slightly bulkier and larger than the three. He can tell that their opponent is  
>somewhat once their ally, due to similar machine design and same logos on their left shoulder armor. The largest one is colored red and black, with golden parts in the joints section. She's armed with a beam rifle that resembles a modified AK-47, a shield that covers the entire length of her left arm and a pair of large combat knives attached on her hips.<p>

On the other hand her enemies are all in green and black hue, but each having different configurations. One of them is armed a pair of medium-sized heat blades, one on each hand and two large anti-vehicle heavy swords stored on its back. Another is equipped with two missile packs strapped both on its shoulder armors, carrying a Sub machine-gun on its right hand while a large bazooka on the left. She also carries a large beam cannon on its backpack folded between its thrusters. The last one is more of a defensive type, equipped with a pair of grappling wires on its hips and two knuckle shields designed to deflect projectiles and ramming enemies.

"What are you doing, Captain!? Why are you attacking us!?" Elena, pilot of the sword type Maverick, is trying to reason out with their rogue leader who  
>suddenly launches a surprise attack on the three of them.<p>

"Elena, don't you guys realize what you're trying to do!? The largest Maverick unit spoke, "If we actually succeeded in destroying the Chevalier and U.N. at the cost of our own lives, then who's going to protect humanity from the threat of the NOVAs!?"

"Both Chevalier and U.N. are now nothing more than just puppets of selfish individuals who mocked and trample our own pride and noble cause as soldiers!" retorted Josephine, pilot of the Artillery type Maverick. "With our own strength we will crush these oppressive authorities and we will remake the world's government in our own image, for the benefit of the people!"

"And do you really think that wasting more lives just for that would be good idea!?" The rogue IS Captain then clenches her fists, "Isn't it about time we realize that this isn't about ideals, it's all about doing greater good for the sake of humanity!?"

"What are you saying, captain!?" Anise, the defensive type's pilot cried out. "We shouldn't be fighting like this! Please come back to our side!"

"Please Captain, stop this! Didn't you join us to take revenge to Chevalier for what they did to you and your family!?" Elena protested.

"It's true, I cannot forgive the Chevalier for taking away my family from me..." Their traitorous leader spoke in a stern voice, "but I don't want to endanger humanity's future just for my selfish reasons!"

"Captain..."

The three IS pilots then glanced at each other before returning their focus on their turncoat leader.

"...I guess you have shown your true color, huh?" Elena then brandishes her two heat blades and points her weapon at her former leader, "In that case, prepare to die!"

And after that, the red and black themed Maverick sighed, "Well, guess we're done in negotiations, are we?"

The 3 mechanized female warriors then simultaneously launches an attack against their own leader whom they managed to corner in a wall of massive shipping containers, boosting up their own thrusters. Josephine takes a distance and fires a volley of missiles and bullets at their rogue comrade, but she easily evades the bullets and shoots the missiles down, attacking head-on the long-range style IS with a large heat knife. However, she is quickly intercepted by Anise, ambushing her from the side and punching her relentlessly.

The Commander type Maverick manages to block it by concentrating most of her AB into her left hand guard, then fires a flash bang hidden in her shield that temporarily blinds the Anise, which she uses the opportunity to counter punch the defensive type IS, slamming her to Josephine's IS and knocking down the two units.

"This is the end!" The rogue captain was about to deliver the fatal blow to her former comrades, only to be slashed from behind by the swift Elena using her pair of heat swords. The IS leader almost loses her balance from the surprise attack, but she was able regain her composure and catches off-guard the sword type by firing a hidden beam gun on her skirt armor, temporarily knocking her down for a while.

"Heh, looks like I do have talent for piloting this machine..." The IS leader said to herself, "...But I guess you three weren't that incompetent as I  
>thought, right?" She then looks at her three former subordinates, who are already standing up on their feet.<p>

Meanwhile, Kogure's amazed seeing the battle up close as he peeps from the corner of the warehouse.

"What are they doing, ganging up against their own leader..." talking to himself Kogure continues to watch as the red leader IS was being continuously beaten and battered by the three IS units. "I better call the police..." He then pulls out his cellphone from his pocket and makes a call to the Shintoshi Police Station and reporting everything about the situation while he still watches the IS pilots duking it out.

"Kuhhhaack!"

No sooner the battle ends with the red IS leader being thrown towards a pile of trash, just inches away from where Kogure was hiding. After Kogure finishes his emergency call he quickly runs toward the defeated IS unit.

"Hey, are you alright!? Hey!" Kogure attempts to wake her up by shaking her body, but to no avail. He attempts to tap her helmet repeatedly but the IS pilot doesn't give any response. "They really got her good."

Afterwards her helmet that covers her face then slowly chips away, revealing her white left cheek to Kogure. Tempted to look at her face Kogure dares to remove her helmet with extreme caution, sliding it slowly to prevent it from further chipping away. What he didn't expect to see is...

"R-Red-haired!? "Then that means you're-" Kogure remembers what Nakajima told him. A woman in her early twenties who had deep red hair. But that's not the only thing Kogure was stunned to see...

"Khhh...huh?" Slowly regaining consciousness the IS pilot leader then looked at the boy with a surprised look, wondering who or why he is staring at him. Kogure's suspicion confirms it; mystic eyes, one is colored light green while the other is dark purple hue. Kogure is also shocked to see that the Scarlet Crimson resembles the very person he treasured the most.

"N-No way..." Kogure shakily mumbled, "Ne...Nee-san!?"

"H-Huh!?" Dumbfounded after the boy called her his sister, the rogue IS pilot silently stared at the boy. Snapping out of her trance she shouts at him with, "G-Get the hell out of here-Khh!" The IS pilot cringes as her wounds give her a stinging sensation.

"E-Eeeh!?" Kogure quickly backed away a little after the IS pilot ordered him with a sharp voice. He then thought to himself, "I can't leave her like this,  
>can I?" Seeing her in pain makes Kogure hesitant to follow her instruction so he instead tries to help her get away from the wreckage of her machine. "H-Hold on, let me help you.."<p>

"J-Just what are you doing!? Didn't I told you to run away!?" The IS pilot pushes him away while she's still struggling to move her damaged machine.  
>Despite that she shrugs him off Kogure still insists on giving her a helping hand. "I said leave me already!"<p>

"No!" Kogure protested, "I-I can't leave you like this!"

She then thought, "What's this kid's problem?" Seeing that he can't convince the boy with words she does something that Kogure never expected, "Ah, I see. Then..." the Scarlet Crimson then slowly points her gun at him, "If you don't want to listen to me, then...I'll shoot you."

"Ah..." Kogure was frozen in spot after the IS pilot threaten him with a gun pointed at his chest, until...

*BLAAM!*

A single bullet then get past above them, missing the two by just centimeters away. The three other IS pilots are now already closing in towards them.

"Tch, they recover pretty quickly..." The Scarlet Crimson is now randomly flipping every single switches on her unit desperate to activate her IS boosters  
>that was badly damaged from her previous battle. "C'mon, move it already!"<p>

"This is bad, I've got to help her!" Kogure wanted to help her but he's still held at gunpoint by the Scarlet Crimson.

"D-Didn't you hear!? I said run away already!" The Scarlet Crimson yelled at Kogure, trying to persuade the boy to run away from her position.

"It's over now, Captain." Deploying her beam cannon Josephine began charging her weapon while steadily aiming at her former superior.

"Wait! I have a civilian with me!" The Scarlet Crimson cried out to the three pleading not to involve Kogure.

"It's too late for that now!" Ignoring her protest the artillery type Maverick then unleashes a huge beam blast at the two, engulfing them with a concentrated dark red light.

"Huh!?" Still in a daze Kogure could only look as he was seemingly swallowed by the huge red light coming towards him. Until...

"Look out!" He heard a voice just before his vision completely blacked out from the blast.

Kogure's thoughts have gone blank during the blast until he passes out. When he woke up he finds himself in the bosom of the Scarlet Crimson that had held him for a while.

"Aahh.." Still couldn't comprehend what had just happened Kogure remained motionless from his position, until he saw the woman who saved her was bathing in her own blood.

In a desperate last-minute decision, the Scarlet Crimson uses up all the energy reserves of her machine to increase her IS Absolute Barrier level just enough to withstand the blunt of the impact for a few seconds. Jumping into the boy as fast as she could she grabs him and curls herself up to protect herself and the boy, shielding both of them from the blast but sacrificing her machine in the process.

"Khh, aahh..." Still writhing in pain the Scarlet Crimson tries to stand up but she had difficulty breathing and her knees are shaking like that of a child  
>trying to walk for the first time.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?" Kogure, already aware of his surroundings realizes that the Scarlet Crimson protected him from the blast and is already bleeding to death.

"Ughh..." While coughing up an ounce of blood she then thought, "Heh, Even if I became an enemy of humanity I still feel responsible for this boy's safety." With her machine still intact but no longer operational she realized, "Ah, I see...The euthanating device is broken..." She then looked at the boy whom she saved earlier and said, "R...un..away...now...Don't waste...my efforts, okay?" before she finally loses consciousness.

"Hey! come on now! You're still alive, right!?" Kogure repeatedly agitates the Scarlet Crimson's face to wake her up, but to no avail. While desperately  
>trying to help the Scarlet Crimson a strange shiny object fell from her chest. Curious he then picks up the hexagonal metallic chip she dropped.<p>

Despite being the size of a coin, it's quite heavy for its size, it's like carrying one and a half liter of water. It heavily resembles the stigmatas implanted to Pandoras, but it had digitally embedded electronic circuits all over its surface. He then crawls out of the Scarlet Crimson's grasp only to be confronted by the three IS pilots.

"What the hell is this...?" Kogure pondered, while examining the metallic chip up close. What he fails to notice is that the three IS pilots were now closing in towards him.

Elena then yelled at the boy, "You! Hand that over!" She demanded, pointing at the very thing Kogure was holding.

"Huh? this?" He innocently asks, raising the chip up in the air. However, he notices something strange on the metallic chip itself. He felt something like a  
>pulse coming from the device.<p>

"Hm? What in the...?" When Kogure look at his hand holding the device, he realizes his hand is getting warmer by the minute. The pulsating sensation becomes stronger, and getting a bit painful for him. Kogure then finds himself in a trance when he stares at the stigmata-like object as it glows in an eerie bluish-black light. And in a moment...

"WhoaH! Whooaaahh!"

_**Detecting New User...**_  
><em><strong>Resetting past Biometrics data...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Adjusting synchronization based on Ereinbar levels...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Creating neuro-link emulator to nerve and brain tissue..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Restoring timespace axis control unit...**_  
><em><strong>Setup Complete!<strong>_

"AAAAaaaaahhhhh!" Feeling intense pain Kogure looks in horror as the metallic chip digs into his left hand, his skin absorbing the metallic chip and  
>embedding itself into his palm.<p>

"Ugghh, Aaahhh! What the hell... What the heck is this!?" Crying out of pain Kogure is desperately rolling on the ground trying to soothe out the burning sensation on his left hand.

"Tch, it already fuses with him, huh?" Josephine then readies her weapons and steadily aims at Kogure. "Even if you're a civilian, we won't let you get away with our secret weapon!"

"Huh!? H-Hey, wait!" Kogure panicked as solid projectiles began flying towards him. Having nowhere to hide or escape he raises his hand out of instinct.

before the bullets could even reach him all of a sudden they stopped within a meter radius away from him, surprising the IS pilots and himself. They then notice a faint blue light that surrounds Kogure, which is also outlined by a honeycomb like bright white lines.

"Tha-That's-!" Elena couldn't believe what she saw, but Anise confirms the ability the boy displayed.

"Freezing..."

Waving his left hand down he then unknowingly commands the bullets and missiles surrounding at him turns around and aims at the three, and then one by one the bullets and missiles charges towards the three IS pilots catching them by surprise. They managed to evade all of the SMG rounds, but each of them had been directly hit or grazed by the missiles that he sends back towards them. Decided to attack at point-blank Elena and Anise dashes forward and attempts to hit him with their melee weapons, only to be stopped midway by the freezing field and ends up being blown away with an invisible energy blast exerted by the field barrier itself.

"How did that boy..." Amazed at the same time frightened the moment she saw the freezing field's abilities, Josephine is out of words to describe her reaction from what she saw.

"Wh-What the heck did I do!?" Still disoriented Kogure still can't comprehend what was happening around him and remained standing in front of the three. He then looked at his left hand and said, "Aahh...what was that, just now?"

"So physical bullets won't affect him, huh?" Running out of options the artillery type finally deploys her beam cannon, "Then...how about this!"

"Aah! Wait! Wait!" Seeing Josephine is now recharging her ace weapon he attempts to run away, only to trip himself on a small rock slamming his body  
>on the ground. "Khh, Dammit!" He blurted out.<p>

Before he realized it the huge blast of energy had already hurling towards him. He then closes his eyes bracing for impact and waited for his death. That however was falsified when the beam races through him it just bounces off or gone sideways after it made contact from Kogure's freezing barrier.

"H-He deflected the beams!?" Incredulously seeing it with her own eyes the artillery type was stunned to see that the blast didn't even affect the barrier, not even harming Kogure.

"Whoah..." Opening his eyes Kogure's mesmerized that he is still alive even after he supposed to be vaporized by the Gerobi type beam. Thoroughly checking his body whether any of his limbs had blown away or melted from the attack.

"Hmm, looks like nothing's missing." He commented to himself.

"Dammit, looks like it's not going to be easy taking him down." The artillery type murmured, already trembling in fear as none of their weapons were effective against his freezing field.

In the middle of his crisis the stigmata-like object then glows more intense than before, seemingly resonating to what's left in the Scarlet Crimson's IS and equipment. Suddenly the wreckage of the battle damaged commander-type Maverick IS suddenly activated by itself, ejected its unconscious pilot, and slowly crawls toward Kogure.

"Eh!? What the!?" Kogure's terrified to see that the IS unit is moving without its pilot, and its drawing closer towards him.

"Wh-What's going on!?" The three IS pilots were also in a state of shock, as they've never seen an IS that moves without its own pilot.

The battered Maverick IS then suddenly jumps toward Kogure, touching the chest console with his left hand. He unwittingly opens the cockpit of the custom-made Maverick, its manipulator arms grabbing his torso and forces him into the controls of the machine. Now trapped inside the IS, several information began flooding Kogure's vision, much to his confusion. What's worse is he began having the urge to fight using it, confusing him even more. Kogure begans to move the damaged IS and begins to effectively maneuvering it like he was a professional IS pilot.

"That boy...He managed to remotely control that damaged Maverick!? Wait, how is it even possible he can pilot it!?" Elena readies her weapon in a defensive stance.

"Must be that Stigmata in his hand had grant him that ability." Anise concluded, preparing herself for another attack.

_**Activating Infinite Stratos Combat Emulator, overwriting previous pilot's registered ID...**_

"W-What in the...? What was that, just now...?" Kogure thought to himself, terrified that he is hearing voices in his head. It didn't even help him that he  
>becomes quickly accustomed to the machine that he was forced to pilot.<p>

"Khh...Die! Die already!" The artillery type unleashes another barrage of bullets this time she uses all of her weapons to shoot down Kogure. However, despite the violent barrage of bullets Kogure managed to break though using his new-found ability to create a barrier of freezing, and jumps forward to the three IS pilots.

"AAAAAaaaHHhhhhh! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Kogure cries out, as he directed his reckless rush attack against Elena.

"F-Fine! I'll take you on!" Elena cries out, then fires up her thrusters and charges towards Kogure.

Before she even can swing down her heat blade Kogure speeds up and tackles Elena down on the ground. He then grabs the anti-vehicle sword from her back by grappling and rolling himself along with Elena on the ground until he positions himself behind her. While heavily damaged and had no longer access to any of its weapons the Commander type Maverick proved more than capable to grapple with Elena's Maverick.

"This is mine now!" Kogure shouted, as he forcefully pulls out the large sword from her backpack unit and practically equips it. After a few minutes both Kogure and Elena are up on their feet facing each other.

_**Overriding weapon code restriction, loading previous combat data...**_

"Khh! Damn you!" Elena's surprised that not only he manages to steal her weapon, but capable of wielding it without any difficulties. Recovering from her previous knock down she then charges toward Kogure and tries to disarm him by slashing his wrists, but with his free hand he grabs her heat blade, lifts it up and throws it backwards along with her whole IS unit, catching Elena off guard.

"Eih, Don't underestimate me!" Elena then maneuvers her machine in the air and draws her other anti-vehicle sword. However it was too late for her to realize that she made a grave mistake.

"Take this!" Using the opportunity to strike Elena while she was still in the air and her abdominal area is wide open for an attack, Kogure swings his newly acquired weapon up in a full 180 degree angle against Elena, cutting through her AB and fatally wounding her abdomen.

"Kuhhaaack! Ugh..." Slamming hard on the ground, Elena curls up while writhing in pain until she passes out.

"Khh, You'll pay for that!" With his back facing her, Anise attempts a sneak punch attack on Kogure. But in the last second Kogure kicks away Anise's weapon down, at the same time counterattacks by punching her away from him. She then fires her grappling wires at his sword to pull it away from him, but the commander type IS proved more powerful than her unit, pulling Anise towards him instead. At that moment Kogure jumps forward and swings his sword at full force against her to deliver a fatal blow. Anise then places her knuckle shields in front of her to block his attack, but the force of the sword's impact made her efforts in vain, as the sword slashes through her shields and cuts through her flesh.

"Dammit... Dammit!" Was Anise's last words before Kogure cuts her clean on the stomach, killing her in the process.

"Huff... Huff... Did I... Did I just-!?" By the moment Kogure got up, he glances at his left side only to see a muzzle pointing at his face.

"That's as far as you can go." Right after defeating Anise, Josephine quickly closes in to Kogure and was already aiming at his head point-blank past his  
>freezing barrier. "Now if you will obediently come along with me I can guarantee your-huh?"<p>

Suddenly Kogure grabs Josephine's SMG with his free hand and crushes it with little effort, much to her horror. She attempts to fire her bazooka at him but it ends up sliced in half by his sword. She then decides to jump away from him, but finds herself planted down on the ground and could not move an inch.

"I... I can't move!?" Josephine's terrified to realize that she cannot move her body due to being trapped by Kogure's freezing field. In a last desperate move she deploys her beam cannon and aims at his chest, "At this distance, I won't going to-Ghaack!"

"Die!" In a quick stab of his sword Kogure punctures Josephine's chest armor all the way through her back, destroying her beam cannon and cancelling her attack.

Coughing up blood and losing balance, "What the hell... What the hell is this!?" was the last thoughts of Josephine before she loses consciousness and falls down on solid ground.

_**Terminating emulation, reverting to Standby Mode...**_

"Finally... It's finished... Kuuuhh...Uugghh..." Already at his limit Kogure slowly closes his eyes and quietly fainted after he finally defeated his last opponent, with the voices in his head had already red and black colored IS then shuts down, while his machine still stood firmly in place. He was then ejected by the IS machine itself, letting himself fall on the ground.

"Hmmm...huh?" Finally awake, the Scarlet Crimson slowly stands up and observes her surroundings, looking at the carnage. "What happened here...?" She's horrified to see the scene where the three IS units were heavily damaged and their pilots are brutally killed.

Catching her attention was the unconscious boy who had his hand glowing in a dark bluish light. "I see, I was too late..." The Scarlet Crimson grumbled to herself as she closes her eyes , "It already found its new host..."

The Scarlet Crimson then cautiously walks toward the boy, and checks his pulse rate. Confirming that he's alive she then lifts him up and carries him on her shoulder, like how a construction worker carries a sandbag on his shoulder.

She then whispers to the boy saying, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're not going to suffer the same fate as him..." she left the pier taking Kogure with him and vanishes into the night...

Part 2 of 2 end


End file.
